1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to air treatment systems and methods and, more specifically, to air treatment systems and methods for treating a trash chute with an aerosolized compound generated by a liquid diffusion appliance that is located remote from the trash chute.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid diffusion appliances are known which have the ability to dispense scent or other aerosolized matter throughout the atmosphere of a desired space and have been used to heavily treat a trash room or other space in which a trash chute is present such that some scent is drawn into the chute. Such systems, however, are generally ineffective in treating the chute itself and are inefficient in terms of the liquid scent compound consumed during treatment.